


He Knew Who He Always Was

by MeakMouse



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Transgendered Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeakMouse/pseuds/MeakMouse
Summary: Short nothing that i'm not entirely sure makes sense about a female to male stiles and his journey into transition.





	He Knew Who He Always Was

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. unedited and kinda a result of the intense conversations I had this evening in a really weird game that gets very real very fast.

 

Stiles was four when he first expressed being a boy. They were at the park; it had just rained so the sand in the sandbox was damp enough to build a real castle. There was a group of older boys in the park playing football and Stiles expressed a fascination with it. When he started mimicking the stance one of the “helpful” moms corrected him of his imagination.

“Only boys play football, dear. Wouldn’t you rather go play in the sandbox with the other girls over there?”

But it wasn’t just the football. More and more Stiles found himself feeling left out. He realised that when he played with the 'other' girls he felt wrong. He didn't like to play with hair and fantasize about unicorns. He wanted to play in the mud. Get a little dirty. He wanted to pick his nose and run with the big kids. Every time he tried though another mom 'helpfully' corrected him. He came to his conclusion. He was a boy.

A few weeks later he went up to his Momma and stated such facts. Stiles was a boy. Presented the way it was however his mom stood firm.

“Oh sweety. Girls can do boy things too. That doesn’t mean you have to be a boy. It doesn't mean you are a boy. Don't let anyone limit you. Never forget that.”

She followed through with that philosophy and little Stiles was satisfied for a time. She had come to the park with him everyday for the next week. Making sure that no one stood in the way of her little girls sports dream. But something still felt off.

He was seven when he started to identify the feeling of wrongness that his plagued him since that day in the park.

He was eight when he officially asked everyone to call him STILES. He didn’t express what it meant and it didn’t catch on all that quickly but his constant correction got annoying enough that the name took.

He was ten when he had finally found the words to express those feelings. He told his mom. She smiled and stayed silent.

He was ten when his mom started to forget. The first thing being that conversation. The second being his chosen name. The third being his existence.

His dad clung. Kept calling him his precious baby girl and telling everyone just how much she looked like her mother. Stiles couldn’t take that away from him. It would be like losing her all over again, and his dad already has a bad heart. So he waits. Buys the skirts and the dresses. Plays the role.

He hides.

Stiles was twelve when he got his first period. He was wearing red converse, a black tie, and a plaid mini-skirt. He was still answering to she.

Stiles was thirteen when he had his first kiss. Scott had brought him to a party that they weren't really invited to and somehow they ended up playing spin the bottle. Isaac was kind, but when he pulled away he had smiled and whispered “damn girl” under his breath. It was humiliating.

He’s fourteen when his boobs fully develop and he feels betrayed by his own DNA.

Stiles was seventeen when he finally told Scott. After the whole werewolf thing being another gender doesn’t seem like that big a deal.

Stiles was twenty-two when he bought his first binder. He was away at college, interning at Stark Industries and passing as a man.

Stiles was twenty-four when he finds the courage to tell his father. His father smiles, nods, then crys. Stiles lived in New York full time by then. Mr. Stark had needed a new assistant and Stiles had drawn the short stick.

Stiles is twenty-six when there is a little M next to his name on his driver's license. He’s been on T for two years now and has been growing out his beard. He wears his ripped jeans and converse, with a suit occasionally speckled in. Mr. Stark had sort of adopted him. He was ready. He was whole. He finally felt complete.


End file.
